1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quakeproof construction of a tape player for vehicles particularly suitable for use in two-wheeled vehicles which are subject to strong vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape players to be mounted on automotive vehicles like two-wheeled vehicles which by nature vibrate extremely and are of open-type have to be protected from vibration and water. However, since conventional tape players for cars have been designed for use in four-wheeled vehicles which do not vibrate so much and are closed from the outer air, they don't have sufficient resistance against vibration and water. Therefore, it is apparent that life of such tape player will extremely be shortened if it is used in two-wheeled vehicles as it is.